


The Fall

by sweetdreamsaremadeoffish



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fictober, First Date, First Kiss, Implied AU, also a request, based on that one scene from The Fall, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish/pseuds/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish
Summary: And a man looms over her. Knowing Zelda like she does, she reads the disgust and discomfort on her face, in those emerald pools. A rescue is in order.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm multitasking?

The bar is dark. Dim and scented with a wicked perfume of spilt whiskey and bad sex.

Zelda lounges in a velvet-lined booth at the back, cigarette between her fingers, shrouded by shadows and the black sheath of her dress.

She's waiting, a demure glass of water standing on the table. An old friend is meeting her--an old friend who can drink her under said table--so she's pacing herself.

It's been a long week, and the gloom hangs over her, settling right with the fog of exhaustion that's plagued her all day.

And, because there's always _something_, she looks up and finds entirely unwelcome attention.

He's across the room, pretentious silk cravat tied tastefully about his delectably crushable throat. But his stride is bold and wide, and there's a frosted glass balanced in each wandering hand. He's coming straight for her.

She makes a last ditch effort to ignore him, but to no avail.

"Zelda," he purrs, that sickening smirk of his slicing along his face.

She averts her eyes, taking a sip from her glass, focused somewhere over his blunt right shoulder. "Mr. Blackwood."

"It's been quite some time." He tries to slip into the seat beside her, but a glance down reveals an expensive leather handbag suddenly in his way.

"Has it?"

Zelda catches his eyes and holds them, gripping his gaze. She read somewhere, or perhaps Hilda told her, that establishing dominance over wild animals can frighten them away from their would-be prey. It can't hurt, after all.

And what creature is more primitive and beastly than a man?

The cab drops her at the corner. It's raining, but she forces herself to stroll through it, meeting every passerby's eye as she makes her way into the bar. A rush isn't worth the bruise to her dignity.

Her hair recoils, curling tight against her cheeks as she scans her smoky surroundings.

A flash of copper blooms at the corner of her eye, and there she is. Zelda, glowing in the haze just like she has since they first met.

And a man looms over her. Knowing Zelda like she does, she reads the disgust and discomfort on her face, in those emerald pools. A rescue is in order.

Lilith slips into the booth beside her. "Sorry I'm late," she murmurs, gliding into a greeting kiss.

Zelda freezes, her knees ground together under the table. When Lilith pulls back, she smiles.

"It's nice to see you."

Lilith winks so only she can see it. "It's nice to see you, too." She kisses her again, stroking her jaw gently.

And then she pauses, sensing his presence. Upon noticing the glasses in his hands, though, she grins.

Predatory.

"Thanks. Keep them coming."

He falters, blinking in disbelief between them, looking to Zelda for some sort of explanation. "I'm, uh… I'm not the waiter."

Lilith's eyebrows fly up, her hand to Zelda's waist. "Well, why are you standing there?"

He, of course, doesn't have an answer for that, but would likely have found some excuse to continue standing there if Lilith hadn't wrapped herself around Zelda and brushed a tender thumb over the peak of her chin before plundering her mouth yet again.

Once he's out of sight, she releases Zelda, letting them both catch their breath.

"I'm sorry," she pants into the shell of Zelda's ear. Zelda can hear the ocean. "I should've-"

"Shh." She quiets her with a soft fingertip to her lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Zelda cradles Lilith's jaw in her hands then, drawing closer to fix them together.

"No," she whispers. "No, I don't."

And she takes the plunge.

**Author's Note:**

> *tap danced flourish* I sleep now.
> 
> Love, Ruby


End file.
